otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:The Fire Fades
PM Omniance: Nemo: He pulls Ricky up an little closer to him, and the four of them suddenly vanish in a blue flash. They reappear in the basement of Shane's. Nemo looks around to make sure that they've all gotten there ok, then lets go of Lucas, laying him on the floor, and then lays Ricky on the pool table to get a better look at him. PM Arbi: Ricky's body is completely covered from head to toe in webbings, most especially his face and arms. Yuri: He's beside his brother, looking his wounds over. He sees a puddle of blood start to form underneath him. His looks worried but he sounds mad too. Why did you pick him up... PM | Edited 3:20:17 PM Omniance: Nemo: I had to get him over to Ricky. He looks over at Yuri. So we could leave. As long as he's sleeping he should live through it. He doesn't look so certain, as he looks back to Ricky. I'm going to go get my med supplies. He runs out of the room and into his lab. PM Arbi: Yuri: He lowers his head as he grabs his brothers hand, his body feels cold. PM | Edited 3:23:53 PM Omniance: Nemo: He's suddenly standing over Yuri. Check on Ricky. He puts down a small metal toolbox and opens it. There's various medical supplies inside, gauze, needle and thread, anti-bacterials, along with other chemicals that are unmarked. PM | Edited 3:27:15 PM Arbi: Yuri: He's almost hesitant to let go of Lucas's hand before he stands up, taking another look at his brother before turning and walking up the pool table. He sees Ricky's body laying there, motionless in the webbings. Just seeing his head wrapped up like that makes him wonder why he should even check what's underneath. PM Omniance: Nemo: He grabs what's left of Lucas's tanktop and tears it off so he can see the wounds. How's he looking? He pulls out some needle and thread with a bottle of deep blue liquid, he dips the needle into it and then goes for a large wound on Lucas's side, slowly sewing it closed. PM Arbi: Yuri: ...I'm about to find out. He pulls one of his black chains out from the side of the pool table's shadow, raising it up before he uses it cut some of the webbings covering his face. After that he drops the chain and starts pulling webs off, chunk by chunk. PM Omniance: Nemo: How the hell did this happen, and we didn't even know about it? He looks Lucas up and down as he keeps sewing him shut. They must've... Been out there for hours... He finishes that wound and breaks the thread, dragging his box around to get at a large cut in Lucas's neck. PM Arbi: Yuri: As he's pulling the webs off Ricky's face the texture he scoops up changes, when he looks at his hand it's covered in meat and skin. He immediately backs away from the body, throwing the meat in his hand at the floor in horror. Fuck this... shit! He runs to the bathroom to clean his hand. PM Omniance: Nemo: He watches Yuri run out of the room. Then looks back down at Lucas. I know you like Ricky, Lucas, but I didn't go through all of this just to let you die, you come first. He breaks the thread and then moves to another wound, calling out to his brother. Yuri?! PM Arbi: The faucet turns off and Nemo can hear Yuri suddenly vomiting into the toilet. PM Omniance: Nemo: He shakes his head as he quickly stitches up Lucas, the stiches are crooked, since he's not a trained medic and he's going too fast, but he cares more about Lucas living than making them look pretty. You better hang in there Lucas... He moves around to the other side of him. PM Arbi: Yuri: He hangs his head over the toilet for a long minute before he flushes it, it doesn't look like he could vomit again even if he wanted to. He cleans himself up before finally coming back into the room with his brothers. He still looks sick to his stomach. PM Omniance: Nemo: Yuri. He looks up at him. Go get grandma's book. Check if there's anything in it that could help us, alright? I'll check Ricky after I'm done closing up Lucas. He looks back down at Lucas, kneeling in the blood. PM | Edited 4:03:04 PM Arbi: Yuri: He turns back around and walks into Nemo's office, looking around for a second before he sees the book and grabs it off of the desk. He says to himself. What the hell am I gonna ask it... PM Omniance: Nemo: He continues stitching up Lucas. I find it weird that I was going to eat your soul last month, and now I'm afraid that you're going to die. He smiles a little. He's broken out in a cold sweat and his hands are starting to shake. The adrenaline from the fight with the spider is wearing off and shock is starting to set in. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stares at the book for a long time before putting it back down on the desk. ...How do we save Ricky? PM Omniance: The book trembles, then flips through thousands of pages before it stops. The heading of the page reads "Sustainment of the Demonic" The passage that follows seems to go in-depth on various methods on how to "feed" a demon in order to restore it to its former power. One of them is by ripping pieces of several human souls and giving them to it. A second is by feeding it another demon. A third is to take it to a demonic realm, where it'll regain strength. A fourth is to imbue it with a source of great power. PM Arbi: Yuri: He isn't sure how they could get any of this done easily without murdering innocent people. He considers it for a second but knows Ricky wouldn't want to come back this way. He grabs the book and walks back into the room with Nemo. PM Omniance: Nemo: Anything? Lucas is laying on his stomach and Nemo has started on a long gash that runs along his spine, parts of the bone can be seen. As Nemo stitches it up Yuri can see the skin healing itself, albeit very slowly, it's still much faster than a normal human would heal. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks away from Ricky's body as he passes it. I don't think we'll find anything in here to bring back the Ricky we know... unless you think feeding him a demon is a good idea. PM Omniance: Nemo: What? Is that what the book said to do? He looks up at Yuri for a moment, before back down to his stitching. PM Arbi: Yuri: He sighs and looks down at Lucas. Did you stop the bleeding? PM Omniance: Nemo: Yeah, I just have to finish this. He's closing the wounds almost as fast as I stitch them up. He finishes up a few seconds after he finishes saying that, then stands up. His pants are drenched in Lucas's blood. He looks over at Ricky. He's dead? He looks back to Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: You check on him... you know more about demons than I do. PM Omniance: Nemo: He walks over to Ricky, looking at the bloodied webbing over his face. ...Man... This really turned out to be a shitty night... He walks up to the webs and slowly peels them off. I... Really want to ask Anduscias if he can help us... But I'm scared to... Now that I know he's making deals behind my back. He peels off another layer of webbing, slowly. PM Arbi: The skin around his skull is weak and it starts to peel off with the sticky webbing, even though he's trying to be careful it only makes it worse. PM Omniance: Nemo: He immediately stops when he sees the skin falling off. I'll just... Check his pulse... He very carefully reaches under some of the webbing around Ricky's neck. Go get Troy for me... WIll you? Maybe he'll have an idea... I... Haven't been thinking clearly lately... He slowly presses his fingers to Ricky's neck to feel for a pulse. PM Arbi: Yuri: He heads upstairs without even a second thought. PM Arbi: The skin is cold to touch, Nemo doesn't feel anything when he tries looking for a pulse. PM Omniance: Nemo: He lets out a quiet sigh, then moves closer, putting his ear to Ricky's chest. PM Arbi: He doesn't hear a heartbeat. PM Omniance: Nemo: Well... He leans back from him. I don't know how you'll react to this Lucas... He looks over at Lucas, laying motionless on the floor. ...I was a Necromancer's apprentice for a while. He shakes his head. Raising the dead doesn't really turn out well in any case though... He sighs quietly. PM Arbi: Yuri: After walking up to the second floor he heads to Troy's bedroom door, trying the doorknob to see if it's locked before he knocks. PM Omniance: Troy: After a moment Yuri can hear him from inside, he's still laying in bed. What happened? PM Arbi: Yuri: He sounds sad but with a very serious tone. Something happened... to Lucas and Ricky. PM Omniance: Troy: What? Yuri can hear him jump out of bed and then move to the door, opening it. What happened? PM | Edited 4:46:50 PM Arbi: Yuri: They were attacked on the way back... He turns and starts walking back downstairs with him until Nemo can hear the two of them coming down into the basement. PM | Edited 4:50:42 PM Omniance: Troy: He runs down into the basement ahead of them, seeing Lucas laying on his stomach in a pool of blood. What the fuck happened? Nemo: That spider attacked them... He looks to Ricky. He's sitting in the corner in one of the chairs. Ricky's dead... Troy: He narrows his eyes at Nemo, then moves over to the pool table. You're sure? Nemo: He's not breathing, his face is in liquefied ribbons, has no heartbeat... I'm not sure how much more sure I could get... He looks to Yuri. Troy: Yeah well, no offense but you've been fucking up everything lately. He walks over to Ricky and looks him over. Did you even try CPR? He's part demon, he could just be paralyzed by the spider's venom. He looks Ricky over then presses firmly on his chest. PM Arbi: Yuri: He stops at the bottom of the stairs and sits down on one of the steps. Troy pressing on the webbed up chest doesn't seem to do anything until the three of them hear a snapping sound, like a bone fracture. PM Omniance: Troy: He looks over at Nemo. That's kinda of a good sign. Nemo: How the hell could that be a good sign, Troy?! Troy: Means the spider didn't suck everything out of him. Where's that stupid book you guys have, ask that what to do- Nemo: We did that already... He looks at Yuri. Troy: And? He looks at Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: It said to either feed him human souls, an entire demon, taking him to a demonic realm or imbuing him with a source of great power... PM Omniance: Troy: And we somehow don't have any of those things lying around? He looks at Nemo. PM Omniance: Nemo: He shrugs. No... Why would I have spare demons.... Or human souls? PM Omniance: Troy: Feed him that stupid ass bird! Nemo: The spider destroyed him! Troy: He shakes his head. What kind of warlock only has access to one demon? Nemo: He looks at Troy and frowns. Why are you giving me such a hard time about this!? Troy: Because two months ago you'd have TEN FUCKING SOLUTIONS TO THIS PROBLEM! You wouldn't be in a fucking chair on the verge of crying! He looks at Yuri. Ask the book how to find a "source of great power". Or where to get a demon. With the way you two are acting, it's almost like you want him dead, in which case, so be it, just let him be dead, and don't fucking wake me up! He looks back to Nemo and shakes his head in disbelief. PM Arbi: Yuri: He's still part human... You can't just force feed a demon down his throat and think everything's gonna be okay! PM Omniance: Troy: Then leave him! He looks at Nemo. You don't even like him! Nemo: He gets out of his chair and yells really loudly. LUCAS LIKES HIM! Troy: So -FIX IT THEN! How many fucking times since we met have I heard you coming up with ways to fix shit for Lucas? Nemo: He looks at Ricky. I... Don't know how... His anger starts to quickly fade. PM Arbi: Yuri: This isn't the first time this happened... PM Omniance: Troy: What? He looks at Yuri. Ricky's died before? PM Arbi: Yuri: This is the third time the Hat Man attacked him... except this time none of us knew about it, we couldn't help. He looks at Troy. Their bodies were outside since this morning, Troy... PM Omniance: Troy: Wait, wait... What? The third time? What happened the previous two times? PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down slowly as he remembers what happened. He sent the old Prince of Riverside after him the first time... the same warlock that taught Nemo everything he knows. Then when Ricky and Odie tried to save me, he repeatedly stabbed him in back and paralyzed him... PM | Edited 5:24:41 PM Omniance: Nemo: I don't understand why he'd... Want Ricky so badly. Troy: Maybe to feed on Lucas's misery? Demons seem to like that. Nemo: He frowns. Troy: ...Maybe even to just feed on Ricky... He's got a pretty unique soul... Bound with a demon like that. He looks over at Ricky's body. ...Maybe both. PM Arbi: Yuri: He wants all of you... PM Omniance: Troy: Well he can't have me, fortunately enough. He looks to Yuri. So if he's going to repeat what happened before, killing all of your friends, then I say... Fuck what we're doing now, and we go right back to what we were going to do... Which is resurrect Trent. He looks at Nemo, then back to Yuri. Just because we have another problem, doesn't mean the solution has changed. We need to stay focused... PM Arbi: Yuri: ...I'm gonna stay down here until my brother wakes up. He looks over at him. PM | Edited 5:35:35 PM Omniance: Troy: Then I'm going to go wake up Coty, and somehow get him to help me truck over a hundred pounds of clay down here. He shakes his head. No offense Yuri, but we need another pair of eyes and ears in here that's been involved with the Hat Man... Another point of view on this entire fiasco is... Well, suffice it to say we need more information. He turns and heads up the stairs, stopping on the landing. And don't fucking mope around all night, Nemo. Wrap up Ricky and then get started on the transmutations. He walks up stairs. We needed Trent breathing yesterday. PM Arbi: Yuri: He just keeps his head down. PM Omniance: Nemo: He looks over at Ricky. At least Lucas should be alright... Physically... He walks over to the table and looks Ricky over. I could ask Andy where Ricky's soul is... He hasn't been dead long... Maybe it hasn't passed on quite yet... PM Arbi: Yuri: He stays quiet, it doesn't look like he's in the mood to talk anymore. PM Omniance: Nemo: He walks over to the chair he was sitting in and pulls an old blanket off of it. I've fixed worse than this... He pulls it over Ricky's body and it slowly falls over him. I just need... He looks at Avo's book, laying on the corner of the pool table, just peaking out from under the blanket. He narrows his eyes, then says in a more resolute voice that sounds different than his normal tone. I've fixed worse than this...